When I Met You
by morgypooh123
Summary: (AU) Blaine moves to LA to pursue dreams in music all on his own. He makes a good group of friends but didn't tell any of him that he was gay. One night while out with his friends he meets a group of girls and one Kurt Hummel who will give him the courage to come out in his new LA life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this story idea in my mind for awhile, so I decided to do it. If you are reading my crossover (I doubt many of you are) its going to be more of a fun side story. This story will be fun too! I promise that! All I'm saying is that this story will be updated a little bit more often than my crossover.**

**Enjoy this guys!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

I'm gay. I know I'm gay. My parents know I'm gay. Everyone in Westerville, Ohio probably knows I'm gay. Being gay never really helped me. My dad hated my guts and basically ignored me from age 14-18 only to acknowledge my presence when trying to 'straighten me out' or set me up with some spoiled rich girl. My mom tried to accept me. She was just raised _very _religiously. I give her some credit. Besides my parents, I was bullied for my entire high school career.

That's why, after I graduated, I moved to LA. It's been a few years since I left Ohio. Ever since I got here, however, I haven't exactly come out.

I met a really nice group of people who are very encouraging of my music. I have to work as a waiter in a restaurant, but my friend, Wes, got me a few gigs a some local bars.

It doesn't keep me from being afraid of who I really am.

This story needs to begin somewhere, so let's begin the day I met _him._

XXX

Walking into the coffee shop that I'm a regular at, I saw four of my friends sitting around one of the tables. I grabbed my coffee and joined them.

"Hey, guys," I said as I plopped down between Wes and David.

"Hey man. We were just making some plans for tonight. You working tonight?" David asked.

"Um, nope," I said after thinking about it for a bit. "And my next gig is tomorrow night, so what's your plan?"

"Well," started Wes, "We figured that it's been awhile since we've all been _out,_ so we're just gonna head to a bar and hang out there. Hopefully meet some nice girls."

"Sounds like fun," I said while nodding my head.

"Well it better be fun, mister. We're doing this for you," said Nick from across the table.

"Yeah," piped in Jeff, "You haven't had a girlfriend since you got out here. Or even gone on a date for that matter."

I nearly choked on my coffee. I was doing my best to hide my sexuality from these guys. I trusted them and all, but even after being friends for a couple of years, they haven't even shown whether they are homophobic or accepting. In freaking LA of all places.

"You guys know I want to focus on my music career," I said praying that they wouldn't force me to go.

"Then you can harmlessly flirt with every girl in that damn bar, but you are going," said Wes.

_At least they don't expect me to take home a girl with me, _I thought.

"Fine," I said while shrugging my shoulders.

They all cheered.

"Why am I friends with you weirdoes?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Because you love us!" exclaimed the very hyper-active boys.

"Okay, no more coffee for you guys," I laughed.

XXX

I couldn't help but feel nervous when they dragged me into that bar. They were expecting me to, at the very least, flirt with a few girls. How does a closeted gay man flirt with women?

The five of us were crowded into a little booth. I ordered some fries and all of the guys got their drinks. I wasn't in the mood to be drinking, so I just got a diet Coke.

"Okay, man. Do you see any girls that catch your eye?" asked David who was sitting beside me.

I looked around once then shook my head 'no.'

"Well, it looks like you caught someone's eye," said Wes.

I looked up to see a group of girls looking over at us. Every single one of them was giggling. I waved and they all giggled some more then turned to someone I couldn't see.

"That's kind of creepy," I said.

"So? They _all _probably think you're hot. That's good, man," said Nick.

I just shrugged, "Let one of them come over here then."

As if on cue, a Latina girl strutted over and stopped right in front of me.

"Hey, you're kind of cute. Every single one of my friends agree. However, there are some facts I need to know about you. For their sake of course." she said with a smirk.

"Okay then. What would you like to know?" I asked politely.

"Job?"

"Musician. And a waiter."

"Personality?"

"Nice? I don't know. I'm pretty weird, but I have a good sense of humor."

"Way to talk yourself up," muttered Wes and I hit him.

"Don't deny my awesomeness," I said while laughing.

"Sexuality?" Santana interrupted me and Wes and I literally choked.

"W-why? Why would you ask that?" I stuttered out and all of my friends looked at me weirdly.

"So you're gay?" she asked smirking again.

"Pssh, no." I said while leaning back and pretending to check her out.

"Oh, please, honey. My gaydar is always 100 percent correct. The only reason I came over here was because Kurt was afraid that you would be straight." Santana said with a 'bitch please' look on her face.

Every single one of my friends were looking at me weirdly.

"I, um, I have to go," I said while jumping up and running out of the bar.

Once I got out to my car, I realized that I forgot my keys.

"Shit," I swore to myself and started to head back inside.

Before I made it inside the door, I bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, sorry about that," I rambled then looked up to see probably one of the most stunning men ever.

"It's fine. I'm Kurt by the way. Santana was sent by your friends to give you your keys. She was too lazy to come outside and made me do it. Great, now I'm rambling." he said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, thanks for bringing me my keys. I don't think going back in there would have been very good. And I'm Blaine," I said while taking my keys from him and walking over to my car. I gestured for him to come with me and we just sat on the ground beside the car.

"Sorry about Santana. She's pretty forward. Not to pry or anything, but most straight men would have laughed in her face. And most gay men probably would have too." he said while looking at me.

"I have this feeling that I can trust you, so I'm going to tell you something that no one in LA knows." I said.

"Okay."

"I'm gay. I had some trouble with being gay back home, and I know that LA is a great place for me to be without getting as much hate. But after having homophobic parents and an awful high school experience, I couldn't bring myself to come out. It's been three years. I feel so pathetic."

"Oh, sweetie. So your friends all think that you're straight?"

I nodded. "I've been telling them that I want to focus on my career."

He laughed, "Nice, but I think three years is enough time in the closet. I don't know you, but I do know LA. Barely anyone has bothered me since I moved out here. Sure, every once in awhile you come across someone who shoots insults at you, but it's so easy to ignore them and move on with your life."

I smiled at him, "Thanks. I knew I couldn't be straight forever. I mean I don't want to lie to my friends."

"I'm glad I could help you come to this realization. Even if it did start out a little chaotic."

"I don't mind. I like you, Kurt."

"I like you too, Blaine. How about we go get some coffee or something. I just need to tell my friends I'm leaving, and you'll have to drive-"

"No problem," I cut him off, "Go tell your friends that you're leaving. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay," he answered and quickly ran back inside the bar.

I laughed at his adorableness and walked over to the driver's side and got in while waiting for Kurt.

* * *

**Thoughts? Do you guys like this? It's something I've wanted to do for awhile. Please leave a review! I'm doing this at like 12:30 at night... I'll still do a random quetion though!**

**Random question of the day: What's your favorite type of AU story? I like the cheerio!Kurt nerd!Blaine ones and the ones where Kurt is famous and falls in love with Blaine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I got a lot of good reaction to the first chapter. Thank you to eveyone who followed/favorited and especially to those who took the time to review! I've been working on this chapter on and off all day, and I like it. I hope you guys do to!**

**Enjoyy guyss!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

Talking to Kurt did bring me to my senses. The longer we talked, the more captivated I was by him. I had taken him to the coffee shop I was at earlier with Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff.

"So," Kurt started after a sip of coffee, "If you don't mind my prying, what exactly kept you from coming out in LA of all places?"

I sighed, "Well, my home life wasn't the best after I came out. My mom was very religious. She tried to accept me, but it didn't end well. My dad basically ignored me unless he was setting me up with some girl. That always ended badly. Then there was the bullying. It was worse than anyone could have imagined. I was even jumped after a school dance. The worst part of it all was that my father said I deserved it, so not only did the school not care, my family didn't either. I had no friends at all except for the librarian who let me eat lunch in the library instead of the cafeteria. She was the only one who really did care. It wasn't enough though. After coming out here and making some friends, I just didn't want to risk it."

Kurt looked shocked. "Nobody cared about you at all? That's awful. I can see why you did what you did, but LA is an accepting place. People do care here."

"I get that, really, I do. I was too much of a coward to admit it to my friends after a year of lying to them. I figured I would lose their trust or they would be homophobic and ditch me."

"I doubt those guys were homophobic after Santana told one of them she was a lesbian when they tried to hit on her."

"That's reassuring I guess. Now I want to talk about you for a bit Mister Kurt I-don't-know-your-last-name," I said with a laugh.

"It's Hummel. You never told me you last name either," he answered with a smirk.

"Anderson, but we are talking about you now. Why did you come to magical Los Angeles?"

"I'm an actor. New York would have been a great opportunity for me, but I didn't get into the college I applied to there. I decided to come here and hope for the best. My friend Rachel hates me for leaving her out in New York on her own, but I've come to like it better here. Luckily I've gotten some really small roles on a few TV shows but I'd rather be in movies."

"Are you also stuck as a waiter most of the time like me?" I asked.

He laughed. Can a laugh be perfect? I think it can because his was.

"You were pretty close. Coffee barista. You'd think I'd be sick of coffee, yet I still can't function without it." he answered.

I almost forgot to ask anything else because I was caught up in his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue I had ever seen.

_Snap out of it, Anderson, _I scolded myself.

"Where'd you live before you came out here?" I asked.

"Ohio. Lima to be more exact," he answered and I couldn't help but laugh at how silly the situation was.

"You're kidding," I laughed. "I'm from Westerville. We grew up so close to each other!"

"That's hilarious. Well at least we both understand how awful Ohio is."

"Yeah. Were you bullied too?" I asked quietly.

Kurt's smile disappeared. "Yes, I was," he admitted. "It was really bad for awhile, but I never really did anything about it. My senior year was a lot better than every other year though."

Conversation just flowed from there. We found ourselves laughing at each other all night.

I checked my watch to see that it was nearing 11:30.

"Wow it's getting late. We should probably go," I said while standing up.

"You're right. We should," Kurt agreed while standing up with me.

We walked back out to my car and got in.

"So do you want me to drive you back to the bar or home?" I asked once he was situated.

"Home," he answered. "I'll give you directions along the way."

And Kurt did just that. Once we got to his apartment building, I was sad that he had to leave.

"Kurt, could I, uh, get your number?" I asked nervously.

"Of course. Give me your phone," he said and we swapped phones.

Soon we were just sitting there smiling at each other. I wasn't sure what to do or say next, but apparently he did.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek then said, "Good luck with your friends. Hopefully we can do this again."

"Definitely," I answered with a nod and he grinned from ear to ear.

Kurt climbed out of my car and waved after he shut the door. I inwardly cheered the whole way home, and my cheek was still tingling from the kiss.

_I wonder what a real kiss from him would feel, _I thought after letting my mind drift at a stop light. _Whoa there, Blaine. You just met the guy,_ I scolded myself.

As soon as I got back to my apartment, I fell into bed with a happy smile. The night went a lot better than planned.

XXX

The next morning I had the lunch shift at the restaurant, so I _needed _coffee before I went into work at 10:30. That doesn't sound very early, but I get up at 7 every morning whether I have to or not.

I wasn't thinking when I went into the coffee shop. All of the guys were there waiting for me, and I couldn't back out because they had my coffee. You don't just say 'no' to free coffee in the morning.

"Blaine," started Wes, "We need an explanation as to what happened last night."

I sighed as I slumped into a chair and checked my watch. 9:30. "Okay you guys have me for a half an hour, but you need to know that this is going to be difficult for me."

"Blaine, we are your best friends. We stick with you through thick and thin," Nick said while looking at me with concern.

"Okay," I started, "Guys, for the last three years, I've been lying to you. Well not necessarily lying, but I didn't really tell you the truth. I'm gay. Being gay didn't exactly work for me back in Ohio. My dad hated me, and my mom was raised to shun people like me. I was afraid to come out here. I realized a while ago how accepting this city really was, but you guys never hinted to me whether you were homophobic or didn't care either way. I'm sorry." I hung my head even lower, if possible.

"Blaine, we don't care if you're gay. You're still Blaine. You're still our best friend. We all still love you," said David and they all nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you never heard one of my equality rants," said Jeff. "That probably would have made you told us the minute you met us."

We all laughed at him.

"You guys seriously are the best," I said while leaning to hug Wes then David then Nick and Jeff.

"We know," they chorused.

"Okay you goofs, I have to go to the work. You're all coming to my gig later right?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads and I waved 'bye' as I walked away from the table. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my chest.

* * *

**Yay Blaine came out! What'd you guys think? So now for the random question of the day:**

**What makes you relate to Glee?**

**Personally, I'm a music nerd. I play flute, piccolo, and learning oboe. This also makes me a broadway music geek. "How?" you ask. Because think of all of the orchestras that play for broadway shows! Also we played some songs from Les Mis in band for awhile. Sadly we are not doing these for our concert :( Anyway, music is basically what I live on and Glee's got a lot of that. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been quite awhile... Please don't hate me. Life got in the way. Homework, school, band, private lessons, practicing... I apologize for not fitting fanfiction in there. If I could, I would just eliminate the homework and school.I'm also apologizing ahead of time because Monday marks the beginnning of softball season for me. Tryouts for school team. They might be every night next week. I think that practices might end up being every night too. I'm sorry to say but softball season is from March till the end of June for me. I will try to do things on the weekend, but I have to practice flute and oboe and do homework. Luckily for me homework will start to lighten up... I hope.**

**Anyway, none of you care about my personal life. You care about this wonderful fanfiction that is now 3 chapters long. Enjoy chapter three guys!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

When I got to work, I was expecting a boring day. For the most part, it was. There was slow business, so I only really waited on a few tables.

Some girl tried to slip me her number, and I very confidently told her that I didn't play for her team. It felt good.

Other than that, it was boring. Until I got a table of three in my section that was _very _familiar.

I decided that it would be most professional to go about my normal business.

"Hello, my name is Blaine, and I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything to drink?" I said casually.

"Blaine!" exclaimed Kurt as he looked up from his menu.

"Don't look so surprised," I laughed. "You knew I was a waiter, and this is in the same area as that bar. Who are your friends?" I asked gesturing to the two girls on the other side of the table. I recognized one of them as Santana when she looked up.

"Well, you already kinda sorta know Santana, and that's her girlfriend Brittany. They insisted that we go out to lunch today-"

"To spill about your little date last night," Santana interrupted with a smirk plastered on her face.

"It wasn't really a date," we both said at the same time and laughed.

"Blaine!" barked my manager.

"That's my cue to shut the hell up and get your drinks," I laughed and wrote down each of their orders.

There weren't many other people in there while Kurt, Santana, and Brittany were, so my manager was a bit lenient when I carried on some conversation with them.

I learned that Santana was convinced that we had sex last night. This comment turned my face a bright crimson, and Kurt just chuckled. I could tell he felt just as awkward though.

When their meal was over, I walked over with the check and smiled.

"Why are you so happy," Kurt asked as he took the check from me.

"Because," I started, "my shift is over, and I am kidnapping you from these lovely ladies for the afternoon." I winked in their direction.

"Okay, you guys go ahead. I'll see you later," he said to the girls and they quickly left after putting in their shares of the check.

"So, Blaine Anderson, you have me all afternoon because I don't have a ride now." He poked his tongue out at me.

"Well, if you don't mind coming to my gig tonight I think I'll have you longer than just the afternoon." I answered.

"This conversation sounds so wrong!" Kurt giggled.

I nudged him with my shoulder, "How old are you? Twelve?"

"Shut up."

I just winked at him.

"So, where are you taking me?" he asked once we were in my car.

"It's a surprise!" I exclaimed while bouncing a little in my seat. I knew exactly where we were going to go before I even put the car in gear. I began to pull out of the parking lot and to the 'secret location.'

XXX

"You took me to the park?" Kurt laughed when we pulled up.

"The park is an amazing place. Be glad I took you here instead of a football game or something," I said while hopping out of the car.

I heard his laugh from the other side of the car as he got out too.

We fell into an easy step and just walked in silence for awhile.

"So, did you talk to your friends?" he asked after awhile.

"I did this morning actually. They all are accepting. Apparently I've missed the equality speeches that my one friend tends to give a lot," I explained.

"See? I told you that it would all work out. I'm never wrong."

"Is that so?" I winked at him.

"Was I not right?" He already had a triumphant look on his face.

I sighed. "Yes, you were right, and that automatically makes you always right."

"Give it a few months. You'll see just how right I always am."

_Did he just imply that we'll be seeing a lot more of each other? _I asked myself. _He had to be implying that. If not, I think I might just die._

"Okay," I responded after a moment while smiling at him. He smiled right back.

_God, Kurt has the most perfect smile. And eyes. And everything._ I thought while we were just smiling at each other.

"Follow me. I want to show you something," I said while dragging him to the lake that the park surrounded.

I led him to the little cliff that hung over the lake and sat down. He did the same.

"This is nice. Very peaceful." Kurt stated after awhile.

"Yup. I come here before every single one of my shows. Or I try to anyway. It's how I calm my nerves. It's also a great place for inspiration." I explained while leaning back slightly.

"You write your own songs?" he asked while looking over at me. Then, he laughed, "That was a really stupid question."

"It's not a stupid question. There are lots of musicians who have songwriters that do it all for them. I've always written my own songs and choose not to sink low enough to hire a songwriter. Not just because I would never be able to afford it," I laughed at my own joke and relaxed a bit more when he did too.

"I like you, Blaine," Kurt stated simply and looked out across the lake.

I was stunned for a moment. "I-I like you too, Kurt," I stammered with a big smile plastered on my face.

* * *

**How freaking adorable was that ending? I just had all of these feelings... Anyway, COME WHAT MAY COMES TO US ON MONDAY! I will legit wake up and buy it. Then listen to it all day in school. asdfkdjflksjfl Klaine feels**

**So on to the random question of the day: Do any of you like Green Day?**

**I LOVE them. American Idiot came to Pittsburgh last weekend, and my family went with some of our friends. It was SOOOOO good. If it's coming near you, you have to see it if you like Green Day. **

**Warning: there are drugs, smoking, drinking, and sex. If you plan on going, don't bring anyone that you wouldn't want to see it all simulated on stage. (i.e. small children that could be scarred for life)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm on a writing frenzy so there may be another chapter today or tomorrow! This chapter really wrote itself and was almost VERY long until I checked the word count. So I found a good stopping point and decided to post.**

**I had a Glee sleepover last night :) Our friend came over last night and we watched season 2 like all night and this morning. She had to leave RIGHT at the beginning of Original Song. Like literally not even halfway through Misery. It was sad because just started watching this season and never saw like any other ones. She had to suffer through platonic Klaine.**

**It was still fun :D**

**Anywho, enjoy chapter 4 guyss!**

**-Morgy**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Glee**

**I don't own Candles or Hey Monday**

**I don't own Katy Perry**

* * *

Blaine POV

I was pacing before my show. There weren't many people there, but Kurt was there and that's all that really mattered to me at the moment. I really wanted to impress him.

He knew that I wrote my own songs, but I also cover them. I needed a song that I could sing to him and not get caught up with the rest of the world.

"Blaine, you need to get up there soon," Wes interrupted my pacing. "Something wrong?"

"I need a song to open with. It needs to be something," I paused, "captivating. I want someone's attention." I looked out into the bar to see Kurt talking to David and laughing at something he said.

"You know that you met him yesterday right?" Wes laughed at my struggling.

"I hate you," I said. "Never mind, I love you. I know exactly what I'm going to do!" I grabbed my guitar and ran up on stage.

Looking out into the audience, I saw that it had increased some more. People liked coming out to hear the new artists and it was my first time performing here.

I adjusted the guitar and walked over to the microphone.

"Hey there everyone. I'm new here. My name is Blaine Anderson, and I'm going to be covering songs and singing one or two of my own for you guys tonight. That good?" I said with as much enthusiasm as possible. I got some applause in response. I loved being on stage and interacting with the audience. It's just a great feeling.

"Okay, so my first one is a little slow. I needed something a little more emotional to open with. I'll be doing my version of 'Candles' by Hey Monday. I literally just made the decision to sing this five minutes ago, so please don't boo me off the stage." This got a lot of people laughing and I was proud of my sense of humor. I started the song while strumming my guitar.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

_All the games you played_

_The promises you made_

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

It didn't apply to me and Kurt at all, but I made eye contact with him the whole time. It definitely got his attention.

_Lost sight_

_Couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

He smiled. That's all the encouragement I needed to pour the rest of my heart into the song.

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

I finished the rest of the song and felt the tears rolling down my face. The song talked about being alone. That's how I felt before. Now I have my friends 100 percent behind me, and Kurt in my life. No matter where our relationship went from here, I knew he wouldn't let me be alone ever again.

XXX

The rest of the show went smoothly. Everyone laughed when I messed up the words to a Katy Perry song and swore. Jokingly, Kurt called out the right lines and I winked right at him.

After the show, I still had a bit of an energy buzz from being on stage. Kurt happened to find me while I was on this buzz.

"That was a really good show, Blaine! You are an amazing singer and performer!" he exclaimed as he hugged me. He quickly pulled away and said, "Ew, you're sweaty."

"I am? Well, I don't believe you. Let's test your theory," I said with smirk and practically tackled him with a bear hug.

"Ew, BLAINE, get off. Ew, ew, ew!" he screamed while laughing.

"Only if you agree to go on a date with me later this week," I whispered into his ear.

"I will gladly go on a date with you, Blaine Anderson. Now get the hell off of me," Kurt giggled.

I pulled away and pouted. "You don't like my hugs. That hurts, Kurt."

"Don't even try to pull that on me. It won't work." Kurt smirked.

I sighed dramatically. "FINE!" Then I pretended to flick my hair back like a girl with long hair would.

This caused Kurt to fall into a fit of hysterical laughter. I joined in soon after, and it wasn't long until we were both on the floor and holding our stomachs from laughing so hard.

"Ahem," two people cleared their voices together and I looked up to see Wes and David smirking down at me and Kurt.

"Heeeey, guuuys," I said as casually as possible. Which of course made me sound like a total dolt. Kurt giggled even harder beside me.

"You two are aware that you look completely ridiculous right?" Wes asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Yes," I answered while standing up and pulling Kurt up after me. "But it was so funny."

"Everything's funny to you after you get off stage. It's like your high or something. Kurt was probably just laughing at you," David pointed out and I stuck my tongue out him.

"Aw, I wouldn't laugh _at _Blaine. Only with him," Kurt giggled and poked me in the side.

I jumped. "Hey, I'm ticklish!"

"Good to know," Kurt winked at me then laughed some more.

"You two just need to get married, seriously!" Wes exclaimed then he turned to talk with the man who runs the bar.

I felt my face burning from that comment and turned to see Kurt in the same position as me. Of course it just made us laugh again.

Wes gestured for me to come over so I quickly said to Kurt, "I need to collect my pay. Stay right here and we'll leave in a few minutes."

"Okay," he responded then pulled out his phone.

I walked over to Wes and the man he was talking to.

"Blaine, this is Bradley Davis. He owns the bar," Wes said then walked over to where Kurt was.

"Okay then, just leave. Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson," I said while shaking Bradley's hand.

"Nice to actually meet you Blaine. Like he just said, I'm Bradley. You were really good tonight. I was just talking about this with your manager, but I would like you to come back and play next Saturday. We had a small crowd tonight, but they all loved you. We are expecting a much larger one next week when they find out you are coming back," Bradley said.

"Wow, thanks," I said while smiling.

"If my predictions are correct about you drawing a bigger crowd next week, I'll pay you double than what you're getting tonight. Speaking of which." He handed me a check.

I looked and it saw that I got 150 dollars.

"That would mean 300 next week," I stated simply.

"Yep, you're good kid. I can tell that you're gonna go places. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." He smiled at me and walked away.

I internally cheered.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Thoughts? I need your opinion on something. Would it be wrong to use a song that wasn't Darren's and say Blaine wrote it? I just feel like it would be morally wrong even if there was a disclaimer... Please help me because I need an opinion on that.**

**Now for the random question of the day: Favorite warblers song? Doesn't matter what season, as long as the warblers sang it.**

**I really like Stand and Glad You Came because.. you know.. Grant Gustin is flawless. But it would be wrong as a Klainer to say that Teenage Dream isn't my favorite... or Candles. I might need a list: Stand, Glad You Came, Teenage Dream, and Candles. No specific order because I love them all equally.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello fellow fanfictioners. That sounded really formal... HEY GUYSS much better. So second update of the day. *does a little dance like Phil Lester* whoooo **

**So I'm sorry if this is the last update for awhile. Like I said before, softball plus the rest of my life equals NO TIME FOR FANFICTION. It makes me want to cry, but I promise I will try to update as much as possible.**

**You never know. You may get another chapter in a few days.**

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

After I dropped Kurt off at his place and I assured him that I would call so we could set up our date, I went over to Wes's like I normally do after a performance.

"Hey, man," I said while walking in.

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked from his seat on the couch.

"Yep. I didn't realize you were telling people that you were my manager though," I joked.

"Please, I manage your whole life. It's been evident to anyone I've ever talked to that I'm your manager," he laughed.

"Does this mean I have to pay you?" I asked.

"Not until you start making big bucks. Then I can actually do work as a manager. Not just book you gigs and make sure you don't be your clumsy self and end up dying or something."

"I take offence to that."

"That would be why I said it."

I just leaned back and closed my eyes after that.

"Are you hibernating or something?" Wes asked after a minute.

"Just thinking," I replied.

"About Kurt?" he teased and I sat up.

"Actually, yes. We are going out on a date sometime this week. I need to figure out where to take him."

"How about a nice dinner then a movie or something. Let him choose the movie and you choose the restaurant."

"Wes, you are a genius," I said.

He just smirked and said, "Compared to you, anyone is."

"Need some ice for that burn?" called a voice of someone walking into the apartment.

"Go to hell, Jeff! What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Nick and I felt bad that we couldn't make it to your gig so I decided to come here since it's where you are after like every gig. How'd it go?" Jeff replied and then asked.

"Great, I got a good crowd reaction, so they invited me back next week. Apparently, they assume that I'll draw an even bigger crowd. If that happens then they'll pay me 300 bucks, which is double what I got tonight. I have a feeling I'll be performing there regularly after the next gig." I explained.

"Good for you dude! Wes can you order a pizza or something. I'm starving!" Jeff said while sitting down next to me.

"Sure," Wes replied and got up to order the pizza.

"So, a little birdie named David told me that Kurt was there tonight. How'd that go?" Jeff asked while nudging me.

"Amazing. I opened with a song for him. It seemed to grab his attention and I think he liked it. Then after the rest of the performance, I asked if he would go on a date with me and he said yes. We're going out sometime this week. I just can't believe he said yes." I leaned into the back of the couch.

"And to think we didn't even know you were gay yesterday. Now you're on your way of getting a boyfriend. How exciting."

"It's very exciting. Honestly, Santana was probably the only reason I had to tell you guys I was gay, but Kurt was the person who gave me the courage to actually do it. Even after knowing him for a short amount of time, I trusted him enough to give me advice and help me with coming out to you guys."

"Blaine, you are going to marry this guy. I can tell already. I call best man!" Jeff said the last part louder so Wes could hear.

"Hey! I was his first friend out here! And his manager! I should be best man!" Wes complained from the kitchen.

Jeff considered this for a moment. "Point taken, Wes will be best man. I still get to make a speech at the wedding about how I knew it would happen."

"Guys! We haven't even gone on an actual date yet!" I interrupted.

"Oops, sorry Blainey. Got a little carried away," Jeff apologized and I just lightly punched his shoulder.

The doorbell rang and Wes got the pizza. The rest of the night was spent pigging out on pizza and me going on and on about Kurt.

XXX

The next few days at work I was a very chipper person. I didn't really notice at first.

"Hey Blaine!" called my manager, Scottie while I was on my way out Wednesday.

"Yea, Scottie?" I asked.

"You've been receiving some customer feedback cards this week. Normally people never fill them out. I figured you may want to look at them just so you know why you're getting a slight raise," he explained then handed me a stack of about 15 cards.

I sat down at an empty table and began to look through them.

They all basically said the same thing. Comments about how happy I was and never was impatient and was overall a kind person. It was like receiving a thousand compliments because I've never had anyone fill out one of these surveys while I was their waiter.

I gave the cards back to Scottie and made my way out to my car. Because of my fabulous mood, I decided to finally call Kurt.

I shifted impatiently in the front seat of my car as the phone rang.

_"Hey, Blaine," _Kurt greeted.

"Hey there. Are you free tonight? I think it's time for our actual first date." I asked praying that he was.

_"Absolutely free. What were you thinking?"_

I silently cheered.

"Well," I started, "I was thinking dinner and a movie. You can pick the movie."

_"If I'm picking the movie then I'm paying for the tickets. You can pay for dinner since I know that you are going to argue with me," _Kurt replied.

"You know me too well. It's been what? 5 days?"

_"You're just so predictable."_

"Rude."

_"Aww, you know I'm kidding."_

I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I know. Get the tickets for at 7 the earliest. I'll pick you up at 6 for dinner," I said while trying to figure out times in my head.

_"Sure thing. See you later, Blaine." _

"See you, Kurt."

I heard him hang up and was practically shaking with excitement. Tonight was going to be amazing.

* * *

**Who likes? If the raise thing seems really unimportant, I'm trying to show that Blaine's life is starting to get better. He's getting more money for gigs, a raise, and Kurt. It all kind of symbolises that he is well on his way to becoming successful. **

**Onto the random question of the day: Do you like reading or writing fanfiction better?**

**Personally, I like to read other people's because there are so many people who write better than me and have ideas that are fabulous. Don't get me wrong, I love to write. It's a good way for me to relieve stress. But I've been reading fanfiction since before I had an account or even watched Glee because I read Percy Jackson stuff. It kind of just lets me escape Ryan Murphy's trolliness when I read because I don't have to really think about characters being OOC and stuff like that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guysss its been awhile! I missed you all very much! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I did write the bulk of this chapter on Wednesday because I got lucky and had a snow day. Go crazy March weather! I planned on surprising you all and be like 'yay story updated sooner than expected' but then the chapter ended up being the longest one yet. **

**Good news, it's finally time for Kurt and Blaine's date!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's my favorite so far!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

I could not decide to wear for the life of me. I've never had this problem before.

_But then again, I've never gone on a date with Kurt before, _I reminded myself.

Eventually, I decided on dark pants, a black polo, and a bowtie.

Checking the time, I saw it was 5:45 and quickly ran out to my car to pick up Kurt. I was shaking in my seat the whole way to his apartment, and I wasn't sure if it was from excitement or nervousness. All of those feelings went away the minute I saw Kurt walk outside though.

He waved to me and quickly jumped in the car.

"Hey," he said once he shut the door.

"Hey, you," I said while pulling away from the building. It was really hard to keep my eyes on the road and not on Kurt. "So what time's the movie?"

"7:30 was the earliest for the movie I picked."

"Perfect." I glanced over at Kurt and smiled. He smiled back and I swore that I saw him blushing, which of course made me blush.

"So where are we eating?" he asked after a pleasant silence.

"A restaurant," I replied whilst holding in my giggles.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kurt said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"It's actually a locally owned Italian restaurant. I can't really remember the name, but Wes said its good." I rambled.

"Well as long as it has Wes's stamp of approval," Kurt laughed.

"He knows when things are good." I shrugged and led him inside.

He grabbed my hand while I opened the door, and I smiled.

"Do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked us with an uneasy glance towards our entwined hands. I nearly pulled away until Kurt shot a look at me that just said 'courage.'

"Yes, Anderson party of two," I said as confidently as possible. My voice shook a little bit, but Kurt gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay then. Follow me," the hostess said with another dirty look.

We were led to a small booth and sat across from one another. The hostess said nothing to us as she gave us menus and walked away.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding until then.

"I'm proud of you," Kurt said while grabbing my hand to hold across the table.

"That was my first bad experience since I left Ohio. I mean, she really wasn't bad, but it's hard to suddenly be thrown into something I've escaped for the past couple years." I explained, voice still shaky.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine. Just, give me a moment," I breathed and closed my eyes.

"Okay, I'm good. Let's enjoy our date." I opened my eyes and smiled at Kurt.

We spent the rest of dinner talking and laughing. I asked more about his family. He gladly informed me of his father, step-mother Carole, and step-brother Finn. Finn was apparently engaged to his friend Rachel, who he had mentioned before was in New York.

"I'm expecting the wedding invitation any day now. Knowing Rachel, she had half the wedding planned before he proposed," Kurt explained while laughing.

"She sounds like a very," I paused thinking for the right word, "interesting girl."

Kurt laughed. "Oh she is, but she will always be one of my best friends. She was one of the very few friends I had in high school, and she was the only one who came even close to understanding because she has two gay dads. I think you'd like her."

"I'm sure I would, too."

We were silently waiting for the check to arrive when Kurt asked me, "So you've told me about your parents. Do you have any siblings?"

"One. A brother. He's way older than me though. I lost contact with him when I was younger. I know that he is here in LA. I just don't have the abilities or the motivation to find him," I explained with a shrug.

"That's really sad," Kurt said.

He was prevented from saying anything else when our waitress came over with the check. I gave her my credit card and handed her some cash for a tip.

Regular conversation flowed again when Kurt made a comment about my bowtie.

"Bowties happen to be fabulous. Thank _you _very much," I said very sassily and winked at him.

Kurt just giggled. "I know how fabulous bowties are, trust me. But really? A brightly colored, striped one?"

"It's a fashion statement!" I protested.

"Some statement," Kurt muttered, knowing I could still hear him.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If you're done being five, we have a movie to get to," Kurt said sarcastically.

I put my credit card back in my wallet and stood up. Kurt did the same and we walked out to my car.

We sang along to the radio the whole way to the movie theater. I was stunned by his good voice. He told me he was an actor, but I did not expect his singing to be _that _good.

Then again, he just seemed to be getting even more perfect as the night went on.

We got to the theater and walked in holding hands. I kept shooting uneasy glances in every direction, but no one even seemed to notice us.

Kurt smiled at me and my heart melted. He walked up to the counter and bought the tickets.

"You want popcorn? I can share with you my guilty pleasure snack," Kurt asked and I nodded. He bought popcorn and what looked like a box of candy.

I looked at him weirdly but he just laughed and said, "You'll understand soon enough."

We walked to the theatre that was showing the movie Kurt picked and sat down in what looked like good seats.

"Can you please explain whatever you are going to do to taint the popcorn?" I asked.

"Sure," Kurt said while obviously trying to suppress a giggle. "You get popcorn and a box of Snowcaps. Then you dump the Snowcaps in the popcorn. It's delicious."

"What are Snowcaps?" I wondered aloud.

"Chocolaty deliciousness that you will try right now," Kurt exclaimed and handed me a few of the chocolates that looked like little chocolate chips with white sprinkles on top.

I tried them, and they were really good.

"Okay, you were right about the chocolaty deliciousness," I said. Kurt laughed and dumped the rest of the box into the popcorn.

The movie started to play. I didn't even pay attention because Kurt grabbed my hand at some point and I could only focus on the tingles running up and down my arm.

Sadly, the movie ended sooner than expected. I still don't even remember the plot of it because of the pure perfection that was sitting beside me. However, we still managed to finish the popcorn with Snowcaps in it.

"I'm going to have to cut out all sweets for the next two days now," Kurt complained as we got into the car.

"Aw, don't be so negative. Think more like 'In two days, I can eat sweets!'" I used as much fake enthusiasm as possible. This caused both of us to burst into a fit of giggles.

I pulled out of the movie theatre parking lot and started back to Kurt's apartment. We sat in a comfortable silence the whole way there, and I had a smile that was surely not going away any time soon.

We got back to his apartment building, and I insisted on walking him up to his apartment.

"You don't have to Blaine," Kurt said as I got out of the car with him.

"Too bad," I winked at him and he smiled.

We walked up to his apartment and I turned to say goodbye when I noticed how close we were.

"I had a really good time tonight," I breathed suddenly unable to _actually _speak.

"Same," Kurt said equally as breathy and moved slightly closer.

I reached my hand up to cup his cheek and asked, "Is this okay?"

He nodded and soon enough our lips were locked together. It was the best feeling in the world. Not fireworks like everyone explains it, but full of... love?

_Too soon for love,_ I reminded myself but was then distracted by Kurt deepening the kiss and had to hold back a moan. He pulled away too soon for my liking.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Night," I said then moved forward to peck his lips before he went inside. He closed the door, and I leaned against the wall.

_I could really get used to this, _I thought to myself before making my way back out to my car.

* * *

**Did the fluffiness of this hit you all right in the feels? If it did then (hashtag)sorrynotsorry.**

**On to the random question: What's your favorite yet weird food combo? French fries and milkshakes don't count because where I live, everyone does it with their Wendy's frosties.**

**Mine is what I used in the story, popcorn and Snowcaps. Me, my sister, and our friend tried it when we had our Glee marathon.**

**I love all of you guys! Please review/follow/favorite!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Omg guys please don't hate me. I did give you warning for this. Softball took over. Practice every night plus hours of homework equals no fanfiction. My list of priorities goes: school, softball, practicing, sleep, then fanfiction. I wish it could be first, but recently I haven't even had time to practice so I just had to skip right to sleeping.**

**Anyway, you guys don't care about my life. Since it is now officially Spring Break for me, I will try to update as much as possible now through Monday. Thank you so much for sticking with this story. I love you guys so much.**

**Enjoy chapter seven guys!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

In the days following me and Kurt's date, I was in a pretty good mood. Kurt and I texted each other a bit throughout the days and called or Skyped in the evening.

Soon enough, Saturday rolled around. Luckily, I didn't have to work at all, so I decided to call Kurt.

I shifted impatiently as the phone rang.

_"Hey, Blaine," _Kurt said as he answered his phone.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

_"They invented this amazing thing called caller ID. And I may or may not have set your ringtone to Candles after last Saturday."_

"Aww, that's so sweet of you."

_"Shut up, Blaine."_

"Why on Earth would I do that? Then we couldn't talk, and I would _die._"

_"I was kidding, so why did you choose to call me this lovely morning?"_

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a few movies with me. Just hang out. And maybe later you could come to my gig at that bar?"

_"Absolutely. Text me your address and I'll be over whenever you want me there."_

"Soon?"

Kurt's laugh was the only thing I could focus on. _"You are such a puppy. I'll be over in about fifteen minutes. See you soon."_

"See you," I said then ended the call to text him the address of my apartment building and which apartment was mine.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, I found myself answering the door to not surprisingly find Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt," I greeted and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Come on in. I have most of my personal favorite movies pulled out, so you can choose whichever one you want to watch first. If you don't like any of the ones pulled out, there are tons more in the cabinet by the TV," I rambled as he walked into my living room.

"Oh my gosh, you have Moulin Rouge. This is my all time favorite movie. We have to watch this first!" Kurt exclaimed as he picked up the DVD.

I chuckled and said, "You're so adorable. Give me the DVD and you can go sit on the couch. There are some chips and popcorn on the coffee table if you didn't notice them in your beeline for Moulin Rouge."

He just stuck his tongue out at me and plopped down on the couch. I started the movie and went to sit by him.

I've always considered Moulin Rouge the first movie we _actually _watched together because, let's face it, I don't even remember the name of the movie Kurt picked out to watch on our date.

We sang along to most of the songs, and we both looked at each other briefly before Come What May Came on. It was really the only one we didn't sing along to.

Kurt curled up into my side and I could hear him humming it. I already knew that this song would be special to us. Not anytime soon because it was too soon for love. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

For the rest of the day, we watched various Disney films. We sang and laughed and by the point where it was time to get ready for my performance, Kurt had fallen asleep.

It was actually quite adorable how peaceful he looked. I did have to wake him up, however, so I gently nudged him. When that didn't work, I leaned forward and pecked his lips then placed small kisses around his face until I got back to his lips.

"Well, that's one way to be woken up," he said tiredly after I pulled away.

"I could have just pushed you to the floor. That wouldn't have been very nice," I said while helping him sit up a bit.

"This was a much nicer way to wake up. Thank you." He suddenly caught my lips with his. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled away with a giggle. "You're so adorable. Everything you do."

"Why thank you," I said while sitting up a bit straighter. "Anyway, I woke you up because we have to get ready to go to the bar. I have to be there early for some sort of sound check."

He nodded and excused himself to 'freshen up' before we left. I collapsed against the back of the couch with a happy smile on my face.

XXX

Running onto stage, I saw that the bar was crammed with people. _Bradley was right, _I thought to myself contentedly.

"Well hey there, everybody!" I exclaimed once I got to the microphone. "Looks like a nice big bunch of you showed up tonight! Are you all as excited as I am?"

The audience applauded appropriately, and the looks on their faces showed that they didn't expect me to be so interactive.

"Okay! So first I'm going to be singing one of my favorite songs for you guys. I'll actually need my keyboard if the stage crew could so kindly move it towards the center," I said this while looking off to the side at Wes who laughed and rolled his eyes then made someone move my keyboard for me.

"So I hope you all enjoy this! If you know who Freddie Mercury is then you'll know this song!" I said into the microphone then started singing "Don't Stop Me Now."

After I finished, the crowd burst into applause. I smiled and looked for Kurt who was seated to the front but a little off to the left. He winked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

The rest of the show went smoothly. I did a few more covers and some of my old songs.

"Okay guys, I don't have any new songs for those of you who do pay attention to which of my songs were written when, but I promise that I am working on one. Let's just say I've recently gotten some inspiration," I said to the crowd and looked over at Kurt. "So now to end the show, I will sing to you guys possibly the greatest song ever."

I began to strum the beginning on my guitar and sang into the microphone:

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

Throughout the rest of the song, I had the whole audience singing with me. Including Kurt which is what had me smiling until I walked off of the stage.

* * *

**I know, I know, the ending was really sucky. It was only because I wanted to finish it so you guys would have a chapter to read. In case you were wondering, I wrote this whole chapter over a span of like 3 weeks. That's how little time I have to do anything**

**Now onto the random question of the day: Do any of you guys manage to have some sort of social life on top of being a fangirl?**

**I used to think that I didn't, but now the school player likes me... I must seem social to other people then.**

**Byeee guys. Love you all *kisses***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OMG Please don't hate me guys! It's the end of the school year and I've had a work overload plus softball and student council and all this other stuff.. I haven't even had time to practice my flute. Well, good news. Wednesday is my last day of school which means I'll be updating much more often. I never understood why people took months to update their story until now. Don't worry, this story will not be abandoned.**

**The only things that will really interfere are: my winds n' jazz camp later this month, my leadership workshop in July, and band camp in August. Everything else will be played by ear. I'm so sorry guys!**

**This is a really pathetic excuse for a chapter because I always try to have at least a thousand words per chapter. I just didn't want to put an annoying author's note with no story. It's kind of a filler chapter anyway.**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

"Today was amazing, Blaine," Kurt told me when we got back to my apartment. We were sitting across from each other at the small table in my kitchen.

"I know. I had so much fun with you. You are the best thing that's happened to me out here in LA," I admitted sheepishly.

"Not even your friends?" he inquired.

"Well, considering I was afraid to tell them I was gay for a couple years," I said then let him process the rest of the thought. He nodded his head in understanding then grinned widely.

"So," he started still wearing his grin, "Tell me more about this inspiration for a new song."

"Oh," I said then very flirtatiously continued, "Well, he happens to be this guy who helped me get out of a bit of a rough patch. He's beautiful, smart, witty, and not to mention talented."

"Wow, he sounds amazing. You better get cracking' on that song then." Kurt winked at this point which caused me to blush.

"It's about halfway done. Meaning I have the music, just not quite the right words yet. They get all jumbled up every time I think about you," I blushed realizing what I had just admitted to him.

"If it makes you feel better, my words get all jumbled up when I think about you too," Kurt said while smiling at me. He then checked his watch and swore to himself. "I have to get going. I have an audition tomorrow."

"Okay," I replied sadly. I walked him to the door where he swiftly turned around and pecked me right on the lips.

"Well, that was unexpected," I laughed. Kurt pouted and I leaned in for a longer more passionate kiss.

Once I pulled away, I whispered, "Good luck tomorrow. You'll do great."

He thanked me and we kissed on last time before he quickly waved goodbye and shut the door behind him.

I fell asleep that night with a happy smile on my face.

* * *

**Refer to the top if you want the whole explanation as to why I haven't been updating. I'm taking in ideas for how this story should go because the plot is kind of falling flat. I have a general idea of what I want to do, but I really want to make this story more interactive. Please leave a review of what you want to see happen with our lovely Klaine.**

**Random Question of the Day: Where are you from? Like general state, country, etc. I'm not a creeper. I just want to know more about you guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: yay, story! :D This chapter isn't my normal at least 1,000 words, but it's getting there. I think the plot will start to pick up a bit now. This idea has been used before, but I promise to put my own spin on it.**

**enjoy guys!**

**-Morgy**

* * *

Blaine POV

A few weeks later, Kurt and I were still going strong. He continued to come see me perform, and I consoled him when he didn't get the part he wanted in the movie he auditioned for. It was all very... nice. I felt content.

I finally had enough free time to hang out with my friends, so we decided to go to the movies. Kurt was having a girls' night with his friends, so I didn't have to worry about cancelling anything with him.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Jeff asked excitedly. Nick had to physically hold him down to keep him from jumping up and down and bringing attention to himself.

"Why don't we just get tickets for closest playing time and watch whatever movie that is," I suggested.

"Yes! Let's do that! Guys, do you wanna do that?" Jeff said and got a few strange looks from the people passing by.

Instead of answering him, the four of us slowly started walking away and let him catch up. The movie we ended up seeing was some cartoon thing that I had no idea what it was about.

As we were entering the theater, I noticed a group of girls and a few guys enter before us. I didn't think of it at all until I saw Kurt with them.

I was about to call out to him when I noticed the guy he was walking next to touching his waist in a more-than-friendly way. He didn't seem to be pulling away anytime soon either. I barely had enough time to react though because my friends were pulling me to our seats.

We ended up sitting right behind Kurt and the girls that I recognized to be his friends. I assume it was because of the girls that we were sitting there. Kurt was sitting _right beside _the guy that was touching him before.

I stayed as quiet as possible hoping to get bits and pieces of the conversations going on in front of us.

I didn't really hear much until _that guy_ said, "Hey, Kurt." When Kurt turned his head, he leaned in and kissed him.

By then, I was done. I wasn't going to yell or scream or even let Kurt know I was there. I just stood up and quickly left.

Once I got to the main lobby of the movie theater, there were tears running down my face. I ran to the nearest bathroom and started sobbing. I couldn't help it. I had fallen for Kurt so hard, and loved him.

_Did I really love him? _I thought to myself. _It was too soon for love, but... maybe it was love. Puppy love. Not quite ready for the real deal, but pretty darn close._

That made me sob even worse. I _loved _him and he just went and did that.

Eventually, Wes came in and saw me curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor.

"I'm going to take you home. The other guys decided that the movie was stupid and decided to go sneak into another one," Wes explained as he pulled me off the floor and led me to his car. Luckily, I didn't drive myself their and didn't have to worry about my car.

I cried the whole way home. Wes didn't ask once what was wrong until he had me sitting on my couch back at my apartment.

"Dude, what happened? You seemed perfectly fine. Then, you stopped talking altogether and eventually went off to cry. That's not normal for you." Wes said.

I explained everything that I saw and felt my heart rate speed up again and more tears fell down my face.

"Are you sure there wasn't anything more to this?" Wes asked cautiously.

"Did you hear any yelling for inappropriate behavior because someone already has a boyfriend?" I asked, feeling hopeful.

Wes shook his head and all of my hopes fell.

"Do you think it was cheating?" I asked. "I mean, we've only been going out for a few weeks, and he probably thought it wasn't anything serious."

"How often did you two see each other, and text each other, and even kiss each other? You were so obviously in a relationship. I don't know what exactly happened, but try to do something okay?"

I nodded.

"I need to get going. Will you be okay by yourself for the night?"

I nodded again.

After Wes left, I fished out my phone and called the one number that I needed the most.

_"Hello," _he answered.

"Kurt, this isn't working out too well. I think we need to break it off for a bit."

* * *

**So one of our own in the fandom had gotten the lead role in Beauty and the Beast. I'm so proud of her! So for the random question: Have any of you ever been in a play? If so, what play and what role if you got one?**

**Love you all and thanks for reading!**


	10. putting things on a pause

**A/N: Hey, Guys! Please don't hate me! I've kind of lost interest in fanfiction at the moment... Not for good! But just for now. With glee being over, I've taken up some of my other fandoms. These being Dan and Phil on youtube...**

**I am not giving up on these stories though! I'm just putting a pause on them until I spark some interest again.**

**I'm sorry! I love you all so much!**

**-Morgy**


End file.
